We have previously demonstrated in the laboratory that 1-tryptophane, an amino acid regularly ingested in the diet, reduces sleep latency without producing distortions in the pattern of normal sleep. The present study will compare 1-tryptophane (1 gram/night) with flurazepam (Dalmane) 30 mg/night, secobarbital (Seconal) 100 mg/night with placebo in terms of hypnotic effects, side effects, and withdrawal effects in short-term (7 day) administration in a population of 400 insomnia out-patients. Patients will be seen by a physician before starting medication and again two weeks later, one week after the end of the medication week. The physician will fill out a Hamilton depression scale and a Raskin anxiety scale at the initial interview. Two weeks later the physician will write a brief statement indicating the extent to which he believes the patient's sleep changed during or after medication and list any side effects or problems. Patients will take medication for seven consecutive nights and then will take no medication for 6 nights. The patients will complete a set of forms each morning including a Sleep Questionnaire, an Adjective Checklist (The POMS) and the Symptom Distress Checklist, which will assess any side or withdrawal effects. Representative patients will sleep in the laboratory to provide electroencephalographically recorded sleep data.